Mi vida sin ellos
by Pauli Jean Malfoy
Summary: La vida de Bella cambia totalmente tras la muerte de sus padres, tendrá que adaptarse a una nueva familia y las posibles secuelas del accidente. Cuyas secuelas lograran ayudarla a decidir entre dos grandes hombres...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola reescribir la historia, muchos de los capítulos no me gustaron como habían quedado así que espero les guste.**

**No hay deuda que no cumpla ni plazo que no se pague… Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, esta historia es mía y de mi amiga Neko-Hale.**

* * *

**Prefacio**

Era una mañana templada, mi habitación irradiaba luz por todas partes. El día estaba muy cálido y agradable, por poco se me había olvidado mi cumpleaños de no ser por un bendito mensaje que me llego alrededor de las 7 de la mañana de Alice.

-_Mi querida Bells!, hoy cumples 18, estas tan grande, me parece que fue ayer cuando te vestí y maquille. Hoy no será la excepción. Te espero en mi casa a las 8, será una reunión muy pequeña, tú sabes. Te quiero mucho y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS.-_

Alice tan apropiada para sus cosas, si no fuera porque era casi mi hermana no le permitiría que experimentara conmigo las veces que ella quisiera.

Sabía que iba hacer un día súper largo y agotador. Entre al baño para darme una ducha tan relajante que me hiciera olvidar el DÍA. Y peor lo que me vendría.

* * *

Comentarios?.. ideas tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible. Las invito a visitar mi otra historia que esta en curso se llama **Razones inesperadas **

**besos**

**Pauli jane Malfoy**


	2. Un recuerdo

Segundo primer capitulo espero les guste

**declaraciones: **

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, esta historia es mía y de mi amiga Neko-Hale._

* * *

Capítulo 2:

_Un recuerdo_

**Flash Black**

Era una noche tranquila, podría hasta decir que como cualquier otra, pero a mis padres se les ocurrió salir a comer y celebrar mi cumpleaños número 16 con todas ante la ley. Esa noche estaba tan iluminada la luna pegaba tan bien y las luces de la calle resaltaban, estaba tan cálido, resultaba bastante agradable. Nos dirigimos al auto de policía patrulla de mi padre, lo único que me da consuelo al subirme a aquel auto es que me prometieron darme alguno una vez que saque mi licencia. Siempre me repetían que me lo merecía por mis notas y por mis esfuerzos.

Estábamos a la altura de **Bogachiel Way**,cuando dimos la vuelta, nos tomaron desprevenidos unas luces gigantescas que nos encandilaron a los tres. Lo único que recuerdo de aquel día (que a decir verdad son muy vagos los recuerdos), que me encontraba en el hospital para ser más específica, en una camilla con un yeso en la pierna izquierda y un torniquete en el brazo derecho. Sin mencionar los dolores musculares y de cabeza que venían como secuela.

Uno de mis mayores recuerdos era que desde niña me pasaba jugando en los pasillos del hospital, este al final en todo mi trascurso de vida se había convertido en mi segundo hogar. Como ya era común que pasara tiempo en él a nadie le llamaba la atención verme allí. Por ello aquel día que llegamos los tres en ambulancia, fue una cosa de segundos que me pareció ver a todo el hospital involucrados en atendernos, fue algo bastante escandaloso por no decir movido. Al despertar me encontraba en una habitación bastante espaciosa, de un tono beach pálido muy linda, pero con el característico olor de hospital que tanto odiaba y aborrecía.

-Bella, corazón lo lamento tanto, hicimos todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance- decía Carlisle con un tono de tristeza y cansancio… ¿_qué? De qué habla, no entiendo de que se disculpa ¿Por qué Mierda se disculpa? - _si necesitas cualquier cosa solo pídelo, Alice se encuentra afuera le diré que te acompañe.- y con ello salió de la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba en compañía de Alice quien al verme su semblante entristeció, como si toda la felicidad del mundo se hubiera desconectado de un enchufe.

-¡BELLA! Bella Bella ¿cómo estás?- preguntaba mientras sus manos tocaban mis cara con delicadeza-

-Alice- logre pronunciar y la abrase no sabía cómo y de qué lugar sacaba fuerzas pero empecé a llorar en sus brazos- Por favor Alice dime lo que está pasando no entiendo nada ayúdame- lo pedí casi a gritos, me sentía tan frustrada, el estar acostada sin saber nada y no hacer nada.

\- Bella…- titubeo un momento pensando sus palabras -Se trata de tus padres- dijo bajando la cabeza. _Maldita sea que no sea lo que estoy pensando, que no sea lo que estoy pensando_\- Con respecto a lo que paso en el accidente, ¿te acuerdas?- pregunto dolida- Esto…- y empezó a llorar como si de una magdalena se tratara-tus… padres… en… aquel…accidente…tuvieron muchas heridas…. Yo yo… no vi nada… lo único que sé es que…. Había mucha sangre- a esta altura mi corazón bombeaba sangre a una velocidad inimaginable a mi cerebro, todo me daba vueltas, empecé a sentir que me faltaba el aire y como si fuera poco estaba conectada al monitor multiparametros que empezó a indicar que se me aceleraba el ritmo y me bajaba el pulso, cada vez se me hacía más difícil el respirar-lo lamento mucho bella… ellos no sobrevivieron….- de pronto todo se fue a negro pero escuchaba como Alice gritaba por una enfermera, de pronto ya no escuche nada y al despertar de un sueño bastante raro en el que mis padres me decían que me querían mucho y que no los olvidara desperté.

-Tenemos pulso doctor- decía una enfermera-

-muy bien, ¿presión?- preguntaba-

-65 y subiendo…- decía una enfermera-

-Bella puedes oírme- sentía la voz de Carlisle hablarme, abrí mis ojos lentamente- bien, muy buena respuesta, ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Me duele el pecho, y los músculos- decía un poco adormilada-

-Bella a cabás de sufrir un infarto, pero te hemos estabilizado- me senté con cuidado en la camilla y empecé a llorar-

-Carlisle necesito verlos por favor- tras ese sueño absurdo que tuve sentía que el verlos por última vez tranquilizaría mis tormentos, se los debía-

-Bella te encuentras muy débil, no debes- su voz sonaba tan cansada y angustiada-

-Tú lo dijiste no debo, pero puedo- me observo por un momento como para poder meditarlo y le hablo a una enfermera, a la habitación entraron Alice y Esme que venían con lágrimas en los ojos, me acercaron una silla de ruedas y todos me acompañaron a la _MORGUE. _Era una habitación tan fría y apartada de aquella habitación en la cual me encontraba hace menos de un minuto. En el camino iba pensando que todo era un chiste, como dos personas tan amables y sanas mueren y otras tan despreciables siguen viviendo y haciéndoles el mal a personas que no se lo merecen. _Este día seria el peor de toda mi larga y atrofiante vida. _Una vez que nos acercamos a la sala, Esme que se encontraba justo al lado mío, me agarro de la mano -_aquel_ _apretón era demasiado fuerte, al parecer era ella la que necesitaba más consuelo que su pobre hija, irónico_\- La sala se hallaba pintada de un color gris, muy sutil y en su interior, poseía unos computadores y cajones en las paredes. En el centro de esta, había dos mesas que estaban cubiertas por unas matas blancas. Había algo raro de estos dos cuerpos que se posaban en la mesa. Los dos cuerpos estaban entrelazados (sus manos, estaban tomadas).

**Fin del flash back!**


	3. Mi cumpleaños

Hola volví, capitulo re editado, espero sea de su agrado... Gracias a Helena Gonzales por seguir mi historia

**Declaraciones:** los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía y de mi amiga Neko-Hale

* * *

Capítulo 3:

**_Mi cumpleaños_**

Me revolvía incómoda entre las sabanas de mi cama, nuevamente volvía a soñar con "aquel día", no quería abrir los ojos, no aún. Sabía que si lo hacía, otra vez caería sobre mí la abrumadora sensación de que volvía a perderlos. Definitivamente no quería sentir eso.

Me di media vuelta en la cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño nuevamente, estaba a punto de lograrlo, ya sentía como el sopor me embargaba entera, cuando el insistente sonido de mi teléfono celular me despertó. Con pereza lo tomé de mi bolso y vi que me había llegado un nuevo mensaje de Alice, lo leí mientras aguantaba un bostezo. Básicamente decía que quería verme a las 8 en su casa, para la celebración de mi cumpleaños. La idea sonaba disparatada.

El día era un sábado, me levante porque ya no aguantaba más quedarme acostada. La alegría me llego hasta las rodillas, bailaba a todo el ritmo, alrededor de las 8 de la mañana – ¡estoy loca!- lo grite, y me comencé a reír eufóricamente, la verdad _si estoy loca_ me dije para mí, pero pegue un salto cuando me di cuenta que no estaba sola en aquella habitación.

_*Si Bella estás loca!, Feliz Cumpleaños mi loquilla!- Salte a abrazarlo, lo único que hice fue darle las gracias y abrazarlo, por más de medio minuto, no podía dejarlo ir no en aquellas circunstancias cuanto lo extrañaba …. Después me separe del y le dije que me iba a la levantar._

Entre en la duche y caí en la cuenta que había tenido una sensación extraña, donde había hablado con mi PAPÁ muerto. La idea me estremeció por completo y pegue un grito sordo, que creo que lo escucharon hasta los vecinos.

Salí de la ducha algo cansada jamás me podría acostumbrar a bañarme con agua tan caliente, a veces sentía como lentamente me desvanecía con solo el vapor de agua. Una vez que salí del cuarto de baño y llegue a mi cuarto, me pare en seco y observe que Alice se encontraba sentada en la cama con los brazos cruzados.- ¿Alice que haces aquí? ¿no se supone que nos veríamos, a las 8 de la noche?

-¿Estas bien? pegaste un grito muy fuerte- mi cara lo único que mostraba era de molestia absoluta y pesadumbres- Además venía a ayudarte a vestirte, creí que necesitabas mi ayuda, mira- dijo señalando una bolsa- te compre esto – dijo señalando un cumulo de ropa- es parte de mi regalo, no es todo, pero es una pequeñísima parte de él!- la mire asombrada y espantada, más en las expresiones de la morena se veía diversión- _juraría que disfrutaba verme en ese estado-_

-Alice, ¿me creerías si te digo que acabo de tener una experiencia "paranormal"?, ¿y que relacionaba a mi padre?-Si alguna vez llegue a imaginarme como seria estar en la situación en que yo Isabella Swan noquearía a Alice Cullen, esta sería una, la pobre de Alice me miraba petrificada desde su lugar y sin nada que decir-

-Bella, emm… creo que deberías vestirte.- me mire y si existiera un rojo más rojo del mundo, ese definitivamente seria el mío. Salí corriendo al baño a envolverme con una toalla, Alice toco al baño y me alcanzo lo que me había comprado más mi ropa interior.

-Gracias hermanita- Me coloque la ropa y salí del baño hacia la habitación Alice me miro, le dio el visto bueno y se fue. Espere pacientemente una vez que se hubiera alejado lo bastante tome la ropa deportiva para poder salir a correr como todos los días. Correr era lo único que hacía que me relajaba después de los malos sueños que tenía por las mañanas. Y es que no me quejo me encuentro en perfecto estado físicamente, pero siempre me digo a mi misma llego la hora de sentirnos bien emocionalmente_." Bueno lo de mental es un cuento aparte". _

Empecé a correr por toda mi calle, hasta llegar al parque. Era tan gigantesco como un bosque donde se podía correr, pasear, acampar si uno lo quería, básicamente de todo al más estilo Forks. Dentro de mis cavilaciones y mis andares, tratando de esquivar a un perro que estaba haciendo popo tropecé sin quererlo -auchhs!-grite trate con todas mis fuerzas de levantarme pero me fue en vano y sumémosle que me dolía a mares la rodilla parecía rota, _odio cundo me pasa esto, porque tengo que ser tan patosa, me odio…_

-Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien?- me pregunto un señor, que se veía que rondaba alrededor de los 68 años, estaba canoso, ojeroso y con muchas arrugas. Vestía un vetón color café oscuro, con una camisa blanca y nos pantalones de franela color café oscuro que hacían tono con el vetón.

-No… este…- decía adolorida- la verdad es que no, creo que me he roto la rodilla- le confesé con un tono ahogado. El caballero me ayudo a levantarme, me miraba de una manera demasiado preocupada. Me acompaño hasta el hospital_, _que por coincidencia quedaba a unos metros del parque._ La verdad no se quien se veía más mal, el o yo_…. No me preocupaba mucho el ir al hospital total todos me conocían allí…_ Soy como una paciente vip, como quieran llamarla…_

-Ayu…ayu…Ayuda- decía el señor que me cargaba aduras penas hasta llegar al hospital. Me ayudo a sentarme en un banco que se encontraba al lado derecho de la puerta de entrada, lo raro fue que el rescate no fue hacia mí, Sino que lo atendieron a él, una enfermera que se encontraba allí y nos vio entrar, se lo llevó en una silla de ruedas hacia urgencias. Yo en un intento desesperado por parar a la enfermera termine en el suelo haciendo un ruido aturdidor que salió desde mis rodillas.

-Señorita, no es el!- lo grite, pero mi intento fue en vano puesto que se lo llevaron a dentro. Una vez que grite desde el piso un enfermero corrió al mi auxilio y me ayudo a pararme.

-¿Qué le paso señorita, se encuentra usted bien?- _emmm… a este enfermero no lo conocía!, ¿será nuevo?... concéntrate ISABELLA!, vienes aquí por tu rodilla, focalízate_

-La verdad, es que no, parece que me he roto la rodilla- me empecé a morder el labio conteniendo las lágrimas rebeldes que empezaron a caer hasta mis mejillas sonrosadas, por la vergüenza; El dolor era sofocante.

Al decir esto el enfermero corrió a mil por hora y me llevo hasta una habitación. Donde tuve que esperar por unos 2 minutos, hasta que llegara el doctor especialista en traumatología.

* * *

Que triste comenzar el día de tu cumpleaños así ¿cierto?, pero bueno que le haremos Bella es patosa al igual que yo hahahha

besos

Pauli Jane Malfoy


	4. La sorpresa

Hola hola ¿como están?.. aquí les traigo otro capitulo, perdón por la demora espero les guste

**Declaraciones: **los personajes no son mio son de S. Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía

* * *

**Chapter 4: La sorpresa**

Pov B

**La sorpresa**

Aquellos dos minutos de espera se me hicieron una eternidad_. _Y como tenía tiempo de sobra empecé a indagar en mis más oscuros pensamientos; Y llegue a la conclusión que_ a _veces las cosas no funcionan como uno los deseo o simplemente esa idea tan maravillosa que uno tiene en la cabeza, cuando la lleva a la acción resulta una mierda y eso es lo que me pasa. Por muy extraño que suene o demente en aquella salita de emergencia Se me apareció mi padre, que por alguna extraña razón todo este santo día me había estado persiguiendo.

-Bella, cariño ¿No te puedes comportar, por este día como las personas normales?- hablo mi padre con el semblante serio y de mal humor.

-¿A qué te refieres con comportarme? si esto es pan de cada día, bueno no el romperme la rodilla, pero si el caerme. Así que lo preguntare otra vez "papa" ¿A qué te refieres con comportarme?-

-Hija definitivamente no tienes cura- dijo carcajeándose- ¿Cuándo será el día que no te caigas?- de pronto sus facciones cambiaron completamente a serio y miro hacia la puerta- ¿Cariño que pensarías si te digiera que este "accidente" podría llegar a cambiar tu vida?-

-Pensaría que en Primera: me considero una persona trastornada por hablar o imaginándome entablar una conversación con mi padre muerto. Segundo: que haberme caído si fue un accidente. Y en Tercera: Sería una total locura que solo por romperme accidentalmente la rodilla, mi vida pueda dar un brinco, pero a pesar de todo te diría que podría llegar a convertirme en la mujer más feliz de esta tierra-

Mientras mantenía una conversación con mi fallecido padre, a mi cama se acerca un doctor, con el pelo desordenado de color cobrizo, de unos ojos verdes esmeralda, que podrían llegar a ser una perdición. Era alto y aquella bata blanca que trae puesta lo hacía ver como un doctor súper sexy.

-Bueno, que tenemos aquí- dijo revisando mi ficha médica y pasando hoja tras hoja. Su cara demostraba asombro por cada página que pasaba. _Jamás imagine que un historial médico podría llegar a convertirse en tan grande_. – Guau… emm… señorita Isabella Swan, ¿que la trae por aquí hoy?..-

-Emmm…- mis mejillas se volvieron de un tono rosado casi rojo, puesto que me quede atontada con esa voz aterciopelada, tan sexy- .. Este dígame Bella, y creo que me he roto la rodilla- me mordí el labio

-Veamos- me empezó a examinar, sus dedos era muy delicados al rose con mi piel, pero cuando hizo presión con mi rotula pegue un grito sordo – Si, lamento decirle que tiene la rodilla rota y nuestra única solución para una ruptura de meniscos es la operación- al momento de decir operación fue cuando mis hormonas se alborotaron y empecé a sudar frio, la simple idea de imaginarme el tener atención o simplemente aquellas agujas que te colocan en las muñecas para el paso de medicamentos me horrorizaron.- ¿se encuentra bien? -

-Bella te dije que tu vida iba a cambiar- dijo mi padre que se hallaba sentado y con los brazos cruzados en una silla al lado de la camilla en donde me encontraba yo-

-Cállate!- respondí a la defensiva

-¿Disculpe?-pregunto el doctor que yacía a mi lado con una cara de confusión.

-No, no es que estaba hablando sola- odiaba cuando mi papá, se metía en mis asuntos. El doctor se encontraba parado examinándome la rodilla con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, ¿La interno al tiro, o desea, esperar a que la acompañen?- quede atónita con la pregunta y me sumergí como tonta en su mar de ojos verdes.- ¿Bella?...-

\- Ah!, si, si, disculpe, este…. Si páseme las planillas para firmarlas y usted valla a lo suyo… enfermera Sarah- llame a un costado mío a una de las enfermeras que siempre me atendía en Urgencia-

-dime Bella- dijo sonriéndome con calidez. El doctor sexy observaba y escuchaba atento como hablaba con la enfermera, como si me conociera de memoria a todo el personal de aquel hospital.

-Puedes llamar al doctor Carlisle, por favor- solo escuche un altiro por su parte y en menos de dos minutos apareció un hombre rubio de ojos azules corriendo por emergencia.

-Bella hija ¿qué te paso ahora?- dijo preocupado y mirando a el medico que se encontraba a su lado-

-Edward, ¿cómo esta ella?, ¿qué le paso?- el oji verde solo lo miro y le paso la ficha médica, Carlisle la leyó y después empezaron hablar de muchos tecnicismos que ni yo sé – ya veo, hija tengo que llamar a Esme para avisarle que tuviste un accidente-

-Olle no exageres, no fue nada- hice un gesto con la mano restándole importancia

-disculpen que me entrometa, pero Carlisle que tienes que ver tu con la paciente, no veo ningún problema cardiaco en la ficha para que te hallan llamado- decía confundido

-Ah disculpe Dr.…?- pregunte tratando que no se notara lo confundida que me encontraba en ese momento

-Edward Masen –

-Dr. Masen, el doctor Carlisle Cullen es responsable de mí, es por ello que lo si no le importa- la cara del oji verde era de un sombro absoluto pero no pregunto más, y me gustó mucho esa actitud reservada que tenía, casi atractiva

-Pero Bella….. Hija, espera- replico mi "padre"- …..Hoy cumples la mayoría de edad por consiguiente no necesitas de mi autorización.- metió su mano al bolsillo de la bata y del saco una cajita que estaba envuelta en papel de regalo y me la entrego- quería esperar hasta la noche, pero vista las circunstancias, toma FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS-

-Gracias- lo recibí y lo abrí. Dentro de la caja se hallaba una cadena de oro, _o algo parecido a oro, _y el collar decía: BELLA al examinarlo bien me di cuenta que la letra: B, estaba rodeada de la mi piedra favorita, TOPACIO, _que eso si lo podía distinguir._ Lo abrase, hasta más no poder- gracias, gracias. Papá esta hermoso, te quiero mucho, gracias- y empecé a llorar, pero de alegría, siempre se preocupaba de que a mí no me faltara nada junto con Esme, los amaba de verdad. Al principio cuando me fui a vivir con ellos pensé que esa amabilidad se debía solo y exclusivamente a que tenían un deber con mis fallecidos padres, pero pasando el tiempo me di cuenta que el amor que ellos me profesaban era un amor desinteresado y muy maternal y paternal.

-Jecumm- había tosido el Dr. Masen intentando hacer presencia- perdón, pero ¿Ya han decidido?-

-Si… me opero, no se preocupe usted prepare nomas un quirófano- dije sonriéndole pero de pronto borre completamente la sonrisa acordándome de Alice- ¿Qué le voy a decir a Alice?- esa fiesta la estaba planeando de meses por lo que sabía, la pobre se enojara conmigo de por vida. Aunque pensándolo mejor este accidente no me pudo caer en mejor momento, jamás me gusto celebrar algún cumpleaños y menos después de lo de mis padres que justo fue precisamente el día de mi cumpleaños número 15.

-Bella cariño, Alice lo va a entender por último que te parece si lo celebramos aquí!- pude notar que se asomaba una sonrisa en el rostro de aquel "doctor sexy", _voy a tener que trabajar en mi apodo._

-Okey, pero puedes llamar y explicarle todo por favor y no te olvides de Esme, la pobre se va a preocupar a montones- dije frustrada y apoyando mis manos en mi cara- Pero del torpe de Emmett no te preocupes.- lo dije en tono de chiste y Carlisle lo noto, con el que me dedico una sonrisa

-Doctor Masen, ¿Podemos hablar?- Carlisle salió de la habitación con el Sexy doc. Siguiéndole los pasos, y me dejo el teléfono celular en la cama. Por lo que marque el número de casa, para poder avisar lo ocurrido.

* * *

**Que pasara?... Alice se enojara tanto con ella que no querrá hablarle, por que Bella no quiere a su hermano? habrá algo oculto**

**jijijij las dejo con la duda**

**besos**

**Pauli Jane Malfoy**


	5. Doctor sexy al rescate I

**Perdon perdon por la demora, pero aqui esta el siguiente**

**helenagonzalez26-athos: gracias por esperar y seguirme eres super besos y abrazos virtuales para ti**

_**Declaración: la historia el completamente mia, lo personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

_**Doctor Sexy al rescate parte I**_

Marque con mucha urgencia el número a la casa Cullen y me contesto Emmet.

-¡Hola!- dijo Emmet, con un tono de aburrimiento total la verdad que estaba de vacaciones y no tenía que hacer. El esperaba tanto esta noche para poder molestarme.

-Emmet, ¿Esta mamá?- le dije apretándome el orificio de la herida que empezaba a arder. Mi voz fue súper apagada y quejumbrosa.

-Bella, ¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal?, te oyes terrible- estaba muy asustada por que nunca una herida me había dolido tanto como esta.

-No, no estoy bien. Estoy en el hospital, ¿puedes llamar a mamá, por favor?.

-Bella, por dios ¿Qué te paso?. Te caíste de nuevo. ¿A quién estuviste mirando?.

-A nadie, Puedes llamar a mamá, por favor!- le dije ya muy enojada, _odio los interrogatorios y más cuando provienen de Emmet. _Lo escuche llamar a Esme desde el otro lado del teléfono y junto con eso unos pasos apresurados acercarse a el

-Hola hija, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿te caíste de nuevo?, ¿te atendió Carliste?, ¿qué dijo?, ¿necesitas yeso?- Su nivel de preocupación me sorprendía cada día…_porque me conoce tan bien_. Suspire resignada

-Mamá para, estoy en el hospital, no, no me entendió Carliste, pero vino a verme y si necesito yeso, pero después de la operación- la escuche sollozar y estremecerse detrás del teléfono.

-¿Qué operación bella?- dijo con una voz apagada y con un notable signo de preocupación en cada nota- a mi niña se me olvidaba ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- _mi mama tan preocupada_. Escuche a Em gritar también por el teléfono.

-Mamá deja de llorar por favor y escúchame- Cuando se ponía en el plano de mama preocupada no había quien la controlara, a veces sus muestras de afecto tan "mama" me enfurecían y me desconcertaban a la vez. - gracias por lo del cumpleaños. Bueno te cuento- tome un bocado de aire y continúe- salí a correr en la mañana como todos los días. Pero hoy se me cruzo un viejito con un perro, lo trate de esquivar, y me caí de boca al asfalto- escuche unas carcajadas del otro lado del teléfono , por lo que se suponía que debiera estar en alta voz, pero también sentí risas en la habitación, pero supuse que deben a haber sido unas enfermaras que estaban en el pasillo pasando.- la cosa fue es que el viejito, me ayudo a llegar hasta el hospital, y tuve que esperar, porque en vez de ayudarme, lo ayudaron a él. Porque le había dado un PARO, creo- escuche más risas por el teléfono, esta vez se les había unido Alice a sus risas. Me percate que en la puerta de la habitación, se encontraban: Papá, Carliste y Edward. Quienes estaban agarrados en la puerta para no caerse de la risa. Me puse roja como tomate, esto sí que era vergüenza total- mamá, me rompí la rodilla. Después te llamo- y colgué enfurecida.

La sonrisa que Edward tenía se reflejaba en sus labios era incomparable con cualquier otra sonrisa que haya visto anteriormente. Me quedé pasmada ante la visión y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, no sé si de la vergüenza o por la simple razón de que era observada por mi papá, Carlisle y el "doctor sexy".

-Esto… yo…- rayos! Cómo lo hacía para que no me creyeran más loca de lo que seguro ya pensaban. Respiré hondo, cerré mis ojos y me dispuse a tratar de explicarme mejor - yo…- no podía. No encontraba las palabras, simplemente se esfumaban al tratar de salir de mis labios

En eso sentí un fuerte dolor cruzar desde mi rodilla hasta el inicio del muslo de mi pierna. Instintivamente me llevé las manos a mi herida. Sentí pequeñas lágrimas acoplarse en el borde de mis ojos. Dolía. Dolía demasiado. Ahogué un grito de dolor al morderme los labios. Cuando abrí mis ojos, vi como mi padre me miraba con preocupación, al igual que Carlisle. Volví a cerrar mis ojos. El dolor me mataba…

Me empecé a sentir pesada y con mucho frio. Mis manos me empezaron a sudar, comencé a tiritar. De a poco me lleno un dolor proveniente del pecho. Me empezó a arder como nunca. Cada vez se me iba a apretando más. Carliste, "mi padre" y el doctor sexy se acercaron a preguntarme que me pasaba, si me sentía bien, _que creen_ me dije irónica sin poder expresar mi descontento - …. Pa..pa...- logre pronunciar, en ese momento sentí sangre recorrer mi boca….

Sentí el suave tacto de unas manos en mí rostro, no quería abrir los ojos… pero una nueva punzada de dolor me obligó a hacerlo. Me faltaba el aire, podía oír como mi corazón retumbaba en mis oídos. La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y vi todo borroso… después sólo oscuridad…

*¡Bella!- podía oír como mi padre gritaba-no, por favor, resiste Bella, no otra vez…-después silencio…

**POV CARLISTE**

-Bella… Bella ¿te sientes bien?- ya no podía más de la preocupación, bella se me estaba muriendo en mis manos, no dejaba de sangrar y su corazón, latía cada vez más lento - Edward hay que llevarla al quirófano en este instante- el doctor Masen, junto con algunas enfermeras nos dirigimos a el quirófano 2, por una operación de urgencia- Doctor Masen, podría empezar sin mí solo son unos 2 minutos.- Salí del quirófano y me dirigí hacia mi oficina, tome mi celular del mesón y marque a la casa.- ¿halo?, ¿Emmet eres tú?- mi voz se oía apagada por el espanto de aquel momento-

-Sí, papa soy yo, ¿qué pasa?, te hoyes terrible-

-necesito hablar con tu madre, me la puedes pasar por favor….- espere mientras escucha unos pasos acercase al teléfono

-¿hola?, Carliste ¿qué pasa?, ¿le paso algo a bella?- su voz siempre tan maternal- Carliste por favor….

-Amor a Bella le dio un ataque, está en una intervención de urgencias, pueden venir por favor… los necesito- la sola idea de la imagen de bella cuando empezó a sangrar, después no respiraba y no oí sus latidos me hacía carcomer del dolor.

-Está bien iremos de inmediato- se oían lagrimas detrás del teléfono. La llamada se cortó. Sabía que bella tenía que salir de esta, siempre le pasan cosas, bueno no tan trágicas como está pero al nivel. No podía permitirme que bella se me fuera de las manos, solo en pensar la promesa que le dije a Charlie, me hacía estremecer y sentir un dolor tan agobiante…

**Flash Black**

Era una noche fría, contaba los segundos que pasaban para poder estar con mi familia…. Y poder ver a la dulce de Isabella.. Aquel día era su cumpleaños si más lo recuerdo y con Alice le habíamos preparado una sorpresa.

-Doctor!-me llamo un interno de urgencias, aquel año habían enviado a 20 estudiantes Seattle University (universidad de Seattle), a practicar y terminar su carrera.- vienen llegando cuatro ambulancias. Creo que fue un gran accidente

-Gracias por el aviso kareb- el interno se retiró de la habitación, y yo continúe con mis cavilaciones. No es que fueran muchas, pero es que había algo en la personalidad de esa chica que me hacía protegerla… Bueno a Bella yo la conozco desde que era un "Piojo", por así decirlo. Siempre jugaban con Alice, bueno la verdad jugaba con Emmet, por que la pobre niña sufría, con cada idea loca y descabellada que llegaba a salir de la linda boquita de mi hija… casi siempre la misma disputa de los cambios de look, maquillaje, tomadas de té, planes para la boda, etc.… La verdad no entendía a mi hija, yo jamás le inculque aquel sentido de la vida. Bueno digámoslo que Alice desde muy pequeña se vio concebida con un don bien peculiar, Sin más lo recuerdo siempre me decía que cuando fuera grande, tendría a Bella como su hermana legitima, que Emmet se iría a casar con mi secretaria, y lo más misterioso de todo es que me predecía, que en cumpleaños número 16 de Bella, sus padre morirían en un Triste accidente.

-Doctor Cullen tenemos un problema- me decía una enfermera- llegaron las cuatro ambulancias, pero el problema son los pacientes-

Me dirigí hacia el pasillo principal donde venía bajando la primera camilla, la dirigieron a una habitación y yo los seguí.

-Charlie Swan!, 43 años de edad, sufre múltiples contusiones, incluyendo pierna izquierda rota y la rodilla derecha atrofiada. Presión arterial es de 140/80 mmHg A perdido una cantidad exuberante de sangre.- o por dios dijo, Charlie mi Charlie, mi amigo, ¡nooh!.. Le quite de las manos la ficha clínica y empezó a leer con detalle lo que habían anotado. De pronto sentí como alguien me agarraba de la muñeca y me hacia agacharme.

-Carliste cuida de bella, ella es mi sol, mi risa de cada día cuídala por favor. Jamás la dejes sola, ella necesita atención necesita que la comprendan que la escuchen. Sé que la voy a dejar en buenas manos tu eres mi mejor amigo y sé que cuidaras de ella. Por favor, es todo lo que me queda- me dijo Charlie, quien se hallaba todo moreteado en una camilla, poseía un fierro que le atravesaba desde el lado izquierdo de la espalda y salía por el derecho. Lo único que hice fue asentir, como decirle no a él y menos en el estado en que se encontraba.

Lo que más me sorprendió fue haber visto como bajaban el cuerpo de Reneé, pero no fue eso de ella lo que me sorprendió, lo que fue era que había visto- o en mis alucinaciones más locas- era una sonrisa en su cara bien mascullada y demacrada.

Pero y ¿Bella?, ¿Dónde está Bella?...

* * *

**Corto lo se pero se empieza a poner buena buena...**

**¿Reviews?... ¿Avadas? los invito a pasar por mi historia: Razones inesperadas...**

**besos**

_**Pauli Jean Malfoy**_


	6. Doctor sexy al rescate II

**Hola hola aquí con un capitulo corto corto.. pero tenia que subir no había subido en mucho...**

**gracias a las alertas y favoritos**

**sin mas los dejo**

**espero les guste (aunque sea corto)**

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

**Doctor Sexy al rescate parte II**

**POV Edward**

_**¿Cómo se me estaba yendo de las manos esta situación?...**_ no puedo perder a la hija de Carliste, me mataría, jamás me podría perdonar el perder a su hija.

Viéndola de un punto meramente objetivo y superficial, como médico tengo que admitir que ella es muy hermosa… tiene una magia que encanta a cualquiera… _**No Edward ella está loca**_…, **CALMATE!**, ¿cómo te está gustando un paciente?… ¡no puede, no!... **ESTA LOCA**... **¡ESTA LOCA!**, va, qué más da _**me ¡gusta la loca!..**_

-Bisturí, tijeras- no puedo creer que Carliste me allá dejado - succión-

-Doctor, su presión bajo - me aviso una enfermera. En eso sonó el cardiometro…. _**¡No! Se me estaba yendo no!**_...- la estamos perdiendo- Obvio que la estamos perdiendo…

\- succión- cuando levante la vista vi a todas las enfermeras llorando por Isabella, debían de haberla conocido demasiado bien…. En eso las puertas se abrieron de golpe, no sé quién era pero no quiero que me interrumpan en mi quirófano- fuera de mi quirófano!.- grite, sin ver quien era-

-¡Bella!, doctor Masen ¿qué paso?- o por dios era Carliste, como le diría que su hija se me estaba muriendo…-

-Succión, doctor Carliste no tiene que estar aquí!... por favor retírese de mi quirófano.- como le pido eso al jefe, en eso Isabella se me estabilizo, como por arte de magia, esta chica tenía mucha fuerza y está luchando demasiado- ¡cierren! Por favor… Terminamos- Salí de la habitación, con Carliste a mis espaldas- perdón no tenía el derecho de haberlo echado, pero esto era mucha más presión de la que ya tenía- el me miro y solo me abrazo. Me separe y él estaba llorando.

-Perdón y muchas gracias… - y se retiró como si nada, de seguro debe estar su familia aquí así que me dirigí a la habitación en donde debían de trasladar a Isabella.

-Estas despierta!, guau, no he tenido a ningún paciente despierto después de aquella intervención, por lo general se sientes cansados y descansan por horas.- ella se hallaba en la camilla con una sonrisa pícara en sus dulces labios rosados, con sus cabellos revueltos y sus ojos color chocolate que me miraban con intensidad**., -**_**es un paciente, es la hija del jefe-**_me repetía internamente

\- A lo siento, ¡si quieres me duermo!- dijo señalando la cama, se veía tan dulce. Si no me conociera tan bien diría que mi cara, en ese instante era de un asombro absoluto.- es mentira jajá, tu cara por dios. Lo siento doc., me he sobrepasado. ¿Ha visto a mi padre?, no lo encuentro lo busco, lo llamo y ¡no llega!- la mire desconcertado, la verdad es que no sabía que decirle.

\- la verdad que no sé dónde se encuentra el doctor Carliste, pero apenas lo vea, le aviso que usted está preguntando por él.- me pase las manos por el cabello y me di media vuelta con dirección a la puerta, pero un agarre en mi brazo me paro por completo, al girarme vi una sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo en sus ojos.

-No se valla… Por favor- dijo mirando al suelo avergonzada. – La verdad no me gusta mucho estar en el hospital- de pronto levanta la mirada y se pone a reír- disculpe, la verdad del asunto es que trato de evitar el hospital, pero cuando más me empecinó en esquivarlo más tiempo paso acá- y como si nuestras miradas chisparan nos pusimos reír de la ridícula de la situación…

* * *

**SI, SI, LO SE es corto pero bueno.. el siguiente se viene bueno bueno lo tengo casi listo así que no creo que me demore en subirlo..**

**por mi otro fic Razones Inesperadas: estoy pasando por bloqueo escritor pero cada vez que se me ocurre algo lo escribo.. así que disculpen la demora a los que me siguen en ese fic.**

**¿Reviews?... ideas lo que sea es buen recibido**

**besos**

_**Pauli Bells**_


	7. ¿Enamorada yo?

**hola hola ¿como están?, lo se la deje un poco descuidada la historia, pero aquí estoy subiendo de nuevo.**

**en este capitulo veremos a una bella muy loca y ¿timida? hahaha como que no concuerda, pero una vez que lo lean entenderán. espero les guste**

* * *

**capitulo 7: **

**¿Enamorada yo?**

Pov bella

Desperté desorientada, me encontraba en la habitación de antes…_** ¿pero porque tengo agujas en mi brazo? y ¿porque tengo una mascarilla para respirar?.**.._ Miles de preguntas se me formularon en ese lapso de tiempo.

Me reacomodé en la camilla- mejor dicho cama- y me quite la estúpida máscara. Sentía que me falta algo!..

-papá!...papá, dónde estas? , te necesito , dónde estas?... Papá!- grité lo más fuerte posible y audible – para mí – pero él no daba señal de vida empecé a hiperventilar… y cómo estaba pasando esto el siempre después de alguna operación aparecía, por qué ya no?...- papá dónde estás?- pensé, pensé en un posible lugar de donde podría llegar a estar, pero nada, nada se me ocurría. Algo me distrajo una dulce fragancia cruzo la habitación, -era mi doc.- tenía el pelo desordenado, venía con el ceño demasiado fruncido y mordiéndose el labio- cálmate bella- en ese momento la maquina sonó apresuradamente– estúpida maquina ahh!- y el levanto la mirada.

-Estas despierta!, guuh, no he tenido a ningún paciente despierto de aquella intervención y menos después de lo ocurrido, por lo general se sienten cansados y descansan por horas.- lo dijo con el tono más sexy del planeta, _**este hombre me quiere volver loca, por dios!**, _me mordí el labio tratando que no se me escapara ninguna risita tonta_._

\- A lo siento, si quieres me duermo!- dije señalando la cama, y recostándome en ella. Un poco de actuación no le hace mal a nadie pensé, y deje escapar una sonrisa traviesa. No sé muy bien como describir las facciones que tenía en ese momento. Era una mezcla de asombro y ¿FELICIDAD?- es mentira jajá, tu cara por dios. Lo siento doc., me he sobrepasado. – me disculpe, no quería quedar mal ante tan dios- ¿Ha visto a mi padre?- le pregunte cambiando totalmente de tema. Me preocupaba tanto el hecho de que no hiciera presencia- no lo encuentro lo busco, lo llamo y no llega!- El solo me miraba con un enorme signo de interrogación en su cara.

\- la verdad que no sé dónde se encuentra el doctor Carlisle- dijo, tenía el ceño fruncido de nuevo, como me gustaría pasar mis manos por su frente y ahogarme en su profundo mar de ojos verdes- pero apenas lo vea, le aviso que usted está preguntando por él.- se pasó las manos por el cabello.. **_Bien bella eso tiene un solo significado le gustas_**…. Se dio media vuelta hacia la puerta, pero algo en mí no sé muy bien que fue lo agarró del brazo y lo hizo girarse.

\- no se valla por favor- le rogué, parecía niña de 8 años, pero es que extraña a mi padre y cada vez que me intervenían ya sea por una urgencia o esquince el aparecía- la verdad no me gusta mucho estar en los hospitales- al observar sus facciones demostraban entre sorpresa y ¿ternura?, se me escapo una melodiosa risa de esas que casi nunca me salían y me explique- disculpe, la verdad del asunto es que trato de evitar el hospital, pero cuando más me empecino en esquivarlo más tiempo paso acá- y fue como si nuestras miradas se conectaran, que sentí un chispazo y la ridícula de la situación que me empecé a reír acompañada de su dulce risa.

\- le diré a Carlisle que lo buscas…..- y sin más se fue de la habitación. Me quede en perpleja en la cama, ¿qué fue lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos atrás?...

…..

Los días pasaban, ya me había recuperado del todo. Emmet me fastidiaba cada vez que podía, Alice me animaba a salir de compras, y Esme a que la ayudara en la decoración del jardín…

Hoy era el día que tendría que ir a "Terapia" como le decía papá (Carlisle), Jamás había ido a una, nunca paso por mi cabeza ir a contarle mis cosas a alguien que no fuera yo.

En fin, me encamine y me mentalice para dar una buena entrevista o impresión, como quiera que lo llame la gente cuando va a visitar a un psiquiatra, que quedaba a unas 2 manzanas de "mi casa".

Llegue 5 minutos antes, _**¿Quién eres? Tú no eres la bella que conozco**\- _estúpida conciencia- Toque el timbre, me sentía nerviosa, las piernas me temblaban y mi corazón latía desembocado parecía que se quería salir, se escuchó por el intercomunicador una voz de una chica.

-¿Si?- se oía fastidiada y muy cansada- ¿quién es?-** _habla bella, reacciona_**

-buenos días, mi nombre es Isabella Swan y tengo una hora con….- me quede pensando en cuál era el nombre que me había dicho papá-

-¿Jasper Hale? ¡Dirá usted!- me pregunto confundida- la está esperando, entre por favor- y se escuchó un ruido y la puerta se abrió. Entre a la oficina, era de un tono beige, el piso era de madera flotante y las habitaciones cubiertas de alfombra, era todo muy elegante. La sala de espera tenía unos sillones de cuero, en la mesa de centro se hallaba un cenicero y unas cuantas revistas. Lo que llamo mi atención fueron los cuadros, todo ellos parecían antiguos como de la época de la guerra…

-¿Señorita?, puede pasar el- señalo la puerta- la está esperando, pase por favor- Me adentre en la habitación. Era un cuarto muy distinto a la sala. Estaba tapizado en de madera, el piso cubierto de alfombra blanca, tenía un estante repleto de libros; En el escritorio tenía un cuadro muy lindo donde aparecía el - el llamado jasper-, y una chica muy bella de cabellos rubios, ojos azules como el cielo, una sonrisa que mataba a cualquiera. En lo que a mi concierne diría que fue sacada de una película…

-Tome asiento por favor- me indico el psiquiatra. Tenía el pelo mediamente rubio, unos ojos verdes matadores, una sonrisa para comérsela… **_cálmate bella es tu doc! _**Era alto, fornido- Bueno me presento soy Jasper Hale su psiquiatra- y estiro su mano para estrecharla con la mía, a la que yo le correspondí- se supone que nos tenemos que ver en el hospital, pero su traumatólogo; Me dijo que fuera mejor que la atendiera en forma particular, así tendríamos más tiempo de comentar los sucesos acontecidos- me perdí en la palabra "tenemos". Era tan serio, pero a la vez tan sexy, me estaba volviendo loca.

Emanaba un olor tan peculiar, que embotaba mis sentidos nada más sentir su olor… era tan… diferente a todo lo que había olido, algo así como bosque… o… no estaba muy segura de qué era, pero me encantó su olor…

Tomé asiento en la silla que me indicó y lo miré, él me devolvió la mirada, estaba atento a todos mis movimientos y los gestos que pusiera, para poder analizarlos

-Usted dirá doc! ¿En qué le puedo servir?- el me miraba con diversión, a lo que yo solo baje la vista _**estúpida bella como dices eso!**..._ me puse colorada y me encogí en la silla, el solo me miraba y anotaba- se supone que estoy aquí para hablar de "mis supuestos problemas", pero no tengo ninguno.- logre decir al fin , ya levantando la vista- no sé porque me han derivado a usted-

\- Isabella- no lo deje terminar-

-llámeme Bella- el solo asintió-

-Como decía- prosiguió- como buen doctor tenemos que conocernos más, y para eso tenemos que confiar en nosotros- dijo meneando la muñeca, señalándonos a los dos- es por hecho que, para sentirnos más en confianza podemos tutearnos-

\- está bien jasper- me regalo una sonrisa _**Ahh me quiere matar!**, - _bien mi vida, es casi perfecta… y me encanta- me estremecí en el asiento pensando y recordando ese casi… desearía volver a ver esa sonrisa tan de ella esos brazos tan maternales y esos consejos sobre la vida "incluyendo chicos", esas comidas NO COMERTIBLES que preparaba.

-Háblame de ese "Casi"- dijo asiendo comillas con las manos- quiero poder analizarte, para poder hacerte una evaluación final y entregársela a tus padre-** _yo te voy hacer una evaluación, y un análisis completo jasper…. BELLA CALMATE, BASTA!_**

\- Bueno mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo tenía tan solo 15 años. En mi cumpleaños.- el solo me miraba con una interrogante- te explico los Cullen son mi familia, pero no la verdadera, tampoco me adoptaron- dije tratando de adivinar la pregunta que se le estaba formulando en la cabeza- mi padre Charlie Swan ex jefe de policía, era el mejor amigo de Carlisle Cullen…. Mi padre le dijo a Carlisle que me cuidara como si fuera suya, y eso hizo desde que murieron mis padre es ese terrible accidente- me estremecí

-¿es solo lo que te molesta?, ¿qué te hace el casi perfecta?-me preguntaba muy convencido del, **_esperen dijo "casi perfecta", me encuentra perfecta_**\- digo,- sus mejillas enrojecieron a un tono casi tomate- ¿qué es eso lo que te impide llevar una vida casi perfecta?- se corrigió .. _**Me pregunto…. Ya que va! Como le vas a gustar isabella**…_

_-_Bueno la verdad es que no es todo- rodé mis ojos- desde que mis padres murieron, he visto al fantasma de mi padre… es esa la razón por la que estoy aquí, después de aquella operación de una rodilla rota ya no lo he visto más y me preocupa- el solo anotaba y me miraba extrañado- las cosas con Alice van medio mal y medio bien.- el solo dio pie a que siguiera con mi relato- me explico, siempre me he llevado bien con ella, la cosa es que en estos días que me dieron el alta del hospital y ya estoy en casa- mire a todos lados _**pensativa, ¿le diré la verdad?, o ¿mentiré?** \- _tenemos algunos roces muy fuertes, en donde las dos salimos heridas y no me gusta para nada esas cosas. Es mi hermana sabes no quiero verla triste por mi causa. Con Emmet es un cuento aparte, él es el hermano sobreprotector y el bromista de la familia, lo adoro con todo mi corazón, pero desde que llegue, no se ha dignado en cruzar palabra alguna conmigo… No entra a mi habitación para ver que estoy bien, no me mira cuando lanza sus chistes, a veces pasa por el lado mío y me golpe el brazo. No es que me golpee de verdad si no es que se cruza y me pega en el hombro- baje mi mirada y solté unos sollozos que no aguantaba.- lo lamento es que no lo puedo contener- se acercó a mí y me abrazo. Su perfume me inundo las narices era tan exquisito.

-No temas a demostrar tus emociones, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, por eso estamos aquí, yo te voy a escuchar y no te voy a cuestionar nada…. Déjalo salir- en ese momento levante la mirada y el solo me regalaba una sonrisa tierna- oh!- miro su reloj- creo que nuestro tiempo ha terminado- me sonrió a lo que mi corazón se paró en seco- respira bella!- me decía el – mañana nos vemos a las- tomo un libro de su escritorio- 10:00 de la mañana ¿te parece?- me pregunto a lo que yo asentí- pero no aquí, quiero verte y seguir analizándote en el hospital.- _**y yo quiero puro besarte CALMATE BELLA LOCA!... ya no eres tu** …_

\- Esta bien…. y... en que parte precisamente del hospital, es que es muy grande y tiendo a perderme con facilidad- solté unas carcajadas a lo que él me acompaño-

\- tú solo te diriges a recepción y di que tienes una hora con el Doctor Jasper Hale-yo asentí y el continuo- me van a visar que llegaste y te van a indicar donde se encuentra mi oficina- dicho eso arregle mis cosas y me dispuse a pararme de allí- el acto seguido me siguió y me acompaño hasta la salida, me despedí del y tome rumbo hasta mi casa (Cullen)…..

* * *

**¿que les pareció?, corto lo se. :(**

**espero haya sido de su agrado y espero subir pronto el siguiente para ver que pasara con este psiquiatra atractivo...**

**como adelanto: que creen ustedes que pase cuando se encuentren el doctor Masen y Hale ?, tendrán alguna rivalidad o serán buenos amigos, estarán amos enamorados de ella? hahahha quiero sus comentarios, ideas, etc.**

**besos los quiero y gracias por su apoyo.**

**Pauli Jean Malfoy**


End file.
